Secrets Revealed
by i'm so hollow
Summary: Robin reads Raven's diary...


Hello there peeps! I'm back (temporarily) for a new fic. I'm sorry if _Love Cross_ is taking so long. Like I said: it might take a month. Bear with me to those who are expecting chap 4. I'm working on it and I'm making it longer than the last three. I might even be starting on chap 5. School is so hectic! First day of class and I already have three assignments! Oh, well. That's life for us in the scholars class (so much for the glory). Well, another problem is that I was assigned by my dearly beloved committee to decorate our door _alone_ while the others go on with the walls, bulletin board and ceiling (don't ask). Anyway, this is my first one-shot fic just to fill the bore and for your information, I took some of it from an episode of _Love Hina _and I, correction, my siblings and I are **so **into the anime. Yes, I know that I'm Xerox copy, unoriginal, blah, blah, blah whatever I don't care. Let's get this on, shall we?

Disclaimer: if I own Teen Titans, I would make a club for them in our school.

**Secrets Revealed**

Today is a normal day for Jump City's resident superheroes. This morning between 9:00 and 10:00, Plasmus just rampaged in the local streets interrupting people's businesses. But, thanks to the ever gracious and beloved Teen Titans, they came and took him down for the count in, like, a short time. The unconscious criminal was thrown a bomb containing a sedative by the handsome Boy Wonder and in a matter of seconds, Plasmus dissolved into a semi-nude skinny man sleeping soundly. The sedative really took a lot in him. He was quickly handed to the police and was given another sedative for safety.

After their take down on Plasmus, the Teen Titans partially have nothing to do. Starfire kept suggesting to go shopping, Beast Boy insisted on going to the arcade while Cyborg wants to go to the beach. The birds didn't have anything to do so they also they want to hang-out yet their friend kept bickering on where to go to.

"Let us go shopping! They are on sale today!"

"Dude! There's a new game in the arcade!"

"There's a surfing _and_ a slugfest contest in the beach, man!"

"There are clothes downed to 50 in the mall!"

"The new game's free for first use!"

"Everyone can join the contests!"

"The sale ends in eleven hours!"

"The new game won't be free the next days, guys!"

"The contests are just for today!"

"Shopping!"

"Arcade!"

"Beach!"

The debate continued for the three and the birds just looked at them. Robin was looking at them with slight amusement yet he is obviously thinking of a way to make them agree on one thing. Raven's nerves were getting on the edge and her fingers tightened their grips on the cover of the book she was reading. The fight was getting hotter by the second when they start criticizing each other's suggestions.

"The arcade does nothing but destroy your brain cells!"

"Well, shopping only wastes your money!"

"Shopping and arcade don't give you vitamins!"

Just then, they each started on their selection of foods which made the battle longer and hotter than before as the remaining two tried to calm down.

"Tofu is very distasteful!"

"Meat is so oily!"

"Mustard's disgusting!"

"ENOUGH!"

The three covered their ears at the loudness and looked at the source as they stopped what they were doing. The source was a furious Robin and a flaming Raven. If you look at both of them, you would think they're parents scolding their children in a _very _heated conversation.

"That's it!" Robin boomed.

"No more words from any of you!" Raven screeched.

"If you can't decide over it—"

"—then shut up!"

The three shrinked at the seething two. Robin can be scary while Raven can be scarier so that gives them tree times the scare yet since the debaters angered them, well, they don't know to what point they are now. They stared at them with wide open eyes and jaws dropped as they continued to be silent, not regaining themselves.

"And now you don't want to talk?" Robin cornered.

"We, um, well, uh—" they fidgeted to search for an excuse.

"Fine! If you can't speak for yourselves—" Raven started.

"—_we _will!" Robin finished.

Starfire's, Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyes widened even more. They were always strict about this kind of discussions.

"The place where we'll go is—"

"HERE!" They both yelled.

There was a long, eerie silence until the three huffed. Their backs hunched, heads down, they each walked to where they want to think about their bickering. Starfire was in the kitchen, Beast Boy was on the other side of the room and Cyborg was on the couch. The birds inhaled and exhaled to resume their calmness. When they did, they both walked down the hallway of their main lounge.

"They can really cause an explosion, don't they?" Robin commented.

"They're just too stubborn about it." Raven answered monotonously tucking her book under her arm.

"You know, I actually thought it was kind of…entertaining."

"If it was entertaining then you shouldn't have stopped them."

"No! What I mean is, at first I thought it was entertaining but then when they started on criticizing each other, it kind of ticked me off."

"Same here."

"Can't you say what you were thinking about it?" Robin asked hoping she wouldn't shun him away. They stopped walking and Robin was looking at Raven with anxiety, worry, hope and other emotions.

"They were too loud for me to think." Raven finally replied. Robin let go of the breath he unconsciously was holding.

"So, where you're going?" Raven raised her eyebrow at the question.

"I think that's too much of your business, Boy Blunder."

"Well, I'm the leader here so I should know where my teammates should go."

"The nightclub." Raven smiled.

"What!" Robin exclaimed. They stopped on their tracks. He shouldn't have asked, he thought to himself. And now, strange ideas form in his mind. What if she always goes there? What if she works there? A waitress? Or, or… he gulped at the thought and more what ifs were swirling in his mind until…he hears her laugh.

"You were lying." He accused.

"You believed." She countered and made another meek laugh. He sighed as he can't believe he fell for it. Somehow, Raven always knows when his guards are down.

"That was a good one."

"Either that or you were just too dumb to think about it." He chuckled. Her insults don't really get to him. They were rather, playful.

"How d'you thought about that?" Raven shrugged. The book tucked under her arm slipped and fell silently against the thick carpet.

"Don't know." She answered simply. She gave him a rare smile and then she turned into her soul-self and phased through the ceiling. Robin smirked when she left. He was the only one in the team whom she's closest with. They have similarities and they're both the parents of the team. Secretly, he's attracted to her. Just as he was about to turn and walk away to talk to Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, he felt something under him.

It was Raven's book. Being the gentleman he is, he picked it up and got in the elevator. He pressed the button to where their rooms are. When he got to Raven's room, he knocked lightly. "Raven? It's me. You dropped your book." He heard no answer. He knocked harder but still, no one answered. He waited for thirty seconds yet no one answered him. He looked at the door strangely. He started thinking what she could be doing inside. His eyes widened. She's in danger!

He opened the door to find it empty. He sighed in relief as he shunned the thought away. The room was dark and has a creepy atmosphere. It's as if everything here in this room is fragile or very important. He looked around as he saw books piled up on one side. He couldn't be but curious to look around. When he got to the messy bookshelf, his eyes caught a purple book with a neat, plain and cursive "Diary" is scrawled on its front cover. His hands twitched itching to open the book. But his mind was objecting it. 'You can't just open that! It's too private!' And then his conscience butted in. 'Come on, you know you want to.'

'This is Raven's! She doesn't even want anyone to go to her room!'

'What could happen? She can be on the roof meditating.'

'She has that book with her because she wants to read it!'

'She can be on the living room looking for it there.'

'She has powers! She can phase here whenever she wants to!'

His mind continued bickering. He was getting a headache already until he figured an idea. He put the book vertically on top of the desk in a vertical position. If it falls in ten seconds, then I'll read it. If itdoesn't, then I won't. The conscience that doesn't want him to read her diary rolled his eyes while the other conscience nodded with mischief in his eyes (in Robin's imagination that is). Suddenly, the book…fell.

Robin quickly grabbed it, choosing a number to determine what page he read. A page caught his eye. Written on the page was the date when they defeated Trigon. And it read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most memorable day I have next to the day when I met the Titans. We faced my father. Well, the first part was that the Titans were the ones who faced him off. Slade was there too. But he wasn't there to save the world. Only, to get what he wanted which is his blood and bones. I couldn't help them because I was turned to a kid by my dad. In the first place, I shouldn't be in the face-off hours ago. In fact, I shouldn't even be here writing in this diary! But, Robin…he brought me there. At first, I didn't want to go with him. I always knew Trigon would win since I can think. But he said that there was still hope. Hope for the world. Hope for us. I didn't actually want to believe him. I didn't want to hope for it. So he said he'll have enough hope for the both of us. That's when I had hope. I don't know why but, he was always the one I believe in. I always cared for him more than I can think of. When they were fighting Trigon, I couldn't believe what I saw. They were actually hurting him! I got all happy or something but it melted when they got knocked out. I saw the Titans and Slade unconscious. When I walked to Robin and he won't wake up, I lost it. He was the most important person in my life. I don't know but when I got all feeling defeated, my powers returned. Maybe it's because of Robin yet I was still a kid. But what really got me loose was what Trigon said. I was nothing but a pawn to him. I only lived because he let me. And then all I felt was anger and…a feeling to protect myself. To protect the Titans. To protect the world. I felt light and I was too angry to think about what I looked like then. When I started firing at my father, he gets to get back. Like he's hurt or something. So I continued with it. When the Titans awoke, we combined or something. It's like, they were giving me their energy. So I felt powerful and that was it. I totally got loose. Everything went back to the way everything was. When the Titans got to me, I made my most expressional thanks…to Robin. When I hugged him, he felt…warm, like, comforting. I kind of, wished it'd last forever but Beast Boy butted in. When we were in Titans Tower, I changed and cut my hair. I met with Robin to talk about what happened. I asked him the question: how did he do it? How did he have enough hope for the both of us? What he said caught me off-guard. He said I was the most hopeful person he had ever met. It touched me. To me, he's now more than a friend. I don't know why but all I know is_

I LOVE HIM

The light outside suddenly got bigger. And he looked with horror at the person who was outside. **Raven. **His mouth was open as he stared at her without a word. 'Told you so.' His conscience piped up. Her face was shadowed by her hood which she put on. A long silence ensued inside the room. Robin broke his gaze from Raven and looked at the diary then back to her repeatedly. "Raven, I…I…it's not what you think! I—"He stuttered for words as he nervously stare at the book then to her. He expected her to slap him or throw her tantrums at him. Whatever he wants him for her to throw at him. Instead, Raven silently walked to his direction and grabbed her diary.

"You've seen enough. Now go." Her voice was cold, steely. Cruel, even. Her face was still shadowed by her hood so no one can tell what she's feeling. "But I—"Robin tried to reason with her again but was stopped as the dark voice cut him short. "_I said go._** Now."** Raven's voice was twice the darkness as it was. Robin knew she wouldn't give him a chance. He watched as she knelt down to pick up and arranges her bookshelf.He sighed in defeat and walked out the door. The door slammed itself shut but Robin knew it Raven's doing. How could this happen? He asked himself, angry for not listening to his first conscience. A while ago, they were both on very good terms. They both agreed on everything moments ago and then it ends in a bitter one.

For him, today was the worst day he had ever had. He was so full of guilt to himself. Knowing Raven, she would probably ignore for days, weeks. Maybe even months or a year. He slapped himself for being such a jerk and punched the password to his room. He raised his head as he found a bright idea. Well, not so bright, actually. He changed into civilian clothes took out his backpack and put his birdarangs, bombs, clothes and other things he would need. "I don't deserve to be here if she's just going to ignore me forever." He said to himself.

When he finished, he silently crept to the garage. He walked to his R-cycle but stopped. Security would go off if he revved it up. So he had to walk all the way to wherever he would go.

**I'm a critic!**

The three who had been thinking about their mistakes earlier had apologized to each other and went in search for Robin and Raven to give them their apologies. When they got to Raven's room, there was a note posted on her door saying "Whoever you are, go away. I don't want to talk or do anything with you." It said so the three stooges shrugged their shoulders and went to Robin's room. "Hey, man. We kind of made a reflection about earlier so, uh, we wanna say sorry about it." Cyborg answered for them. He got no answer so he knocked. Again, no answer. He knocked again, this time, harder so that the door fell.

They sweat-dropped and looked around the room. Robin wasn't there…and so were his things! "Where is our Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, shocked to see the room semi-empty because only newspaper clippings were left. Their eyes widened as the truth dawned on them. "No way." Beast Boy mustered out.

Raven was passing the hallway when she saw the three standing at Robin's door. Their faces were etched with worry as they looked at her. Then it also dawned on her too. She narrowed her eyes and all she could say was "Robin…"

**I'm a liar!**

Moments ago, the four remaining Titans dispatched all over the city searching for Robin. They couldn't contact him since he wasn't wearing his costume. Cyborg took the sewers, Starfire took the skies, and Beast Boy took the rooftops while Raven, instead of searching him through the computer, took the streets.

Robin stared at his surroundings. He sighed when he remembered for the hundredth time what had transpired earlier. He started relishing the moments they were together. Romantic or not, he liked being with her. Her presence was calming and relaxed and also, mysterious. If not for the diary, he would be spending time with her at this minute.

He suddenly felt a presence nearby. He took out his birdarangs to face the intruder when it was just…Raven. He calmed down and then tensed again. She probably would yell at me now, he thought to himself. "Raven…look, about what happened earlier—"He was cut off again by Raven when she said emotionlessly, "I knew you'd be here."

"Huh?" Robin dumbly asked.

"The page you read my diary was the page I wrote when we fought Trigon." She answered for him.

"But, how—"

"I have a mark." She nodded to a sign with "Pizza" on it.

"Raven. I have to tell you something." Raven raised her hand to stop him from going on. She walked to him and stopped in front of him. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and then with a blink of an eye she…punched him. Robin fell back a few yards. Even if she rarely uses her strength, she can fight. He touched his swollen cheek and looked at her with mild confusion.

"Now we're fair." She answered monotonously.

"Fair?"

"You read my diary. I won't allow you to just go on with it, won't I?" she explained.

"So we're cool?"

"You be the judge." She turned and walked away, leaving Robin at ease and he stood up to catch her.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted and Raven stopped but didn't look back. When he got to her, they walked.

"So, like, what you wrote on your diary was true?" He started.

"Isn't that one of the reasons why it was invented?" She replied sarcastically. He smirked at her. Now _this _was the Raven he's comfortable with.

"Wanna go have dinner?"

"We meet with the Titans." She answered flatly and it popped Robin too. She still doesn't forgive me, he thought.

"Then we get dinner." Raven caught Robin off-guard. Again.

"Alone." She added. At this point, Robin's heart was leaping of joy. She totally forgives him!

"I, uh, also wanted to say something to you." He made his move and for the third time, off-guard.

"You love me too." Raven continued for him.

"How—"

"I guessed." She finished.

"I also have something for you." He started again. They stopped walking and Raven faced him with her eyebrow raised. Robin knew she was the one who's off-guard now and then suddenly, without warning, he…kissed her. It was full of emotions and Robin spilled it into her mouth. When he pulled away, he saw Raven's surprised face. "Okay, Boy Blunder. We have a lot to talk about this." She smiled at him. And this time, she kissed her and they were actually, off-guard.



Well, that's it folks! That was longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed reading it and when you review, please make it a sincere one.

I'm so hollow,

Signing out!


End file.
